Amor Sin Barreras
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine Anderson conocerá el amor y la felicidad gracias a Kurt... A pesar de las "barreras"


AMOR SIN BARRERAS

Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson. Soy un chico de 24 años al que le gustan los deportes de riesgo, los animales, salir a correr a los parques, la literatura, el arte y la moda. No me considero un rebelde, pero no me conformo con lo que la sociedad estipula que es correcto. De ser así, yo no llevaría una vida casi como la de cualquier chico. El motivo es uno... soy sordo desde que nací. Bueno, dependiendo de la parte de la sociedad a la que le preguntes, hay otro motivo que añadir, mi homosexualidad.

Vivo en un apartamento con Sam, mi mejor amigo, en la maravillosa ciudad de Nueva York. Él me acompaña en la mayor parte de mis locuras. Aprendió el lenguaje de signos para poder comunicarse conmigo. Lo único que no soporto de él es cuando nos enfadamos. Dice que no me puede gritar con las manos, por lo que se dedica a torturarme con la primera luz que encuentra... Si, está muy loco, pero lo amo por encima de todo... como amigo, no confundáis las cosas. Además, vivimos con dos perros, un dálmata de tres años llamado Pongo y una carlina de uno llamada Nala (vale, me gustan las películas de Disney, no es un delito ¿o si?). Los dos juntos son una locura, pero son un amor. El macho es muy educado y bueno, la pequeña es una revoltosa y la reina de la casa... para algo es la única chica.

Los dos nos encontramos ahora corriendo por Central Park con Pongo, ya que Nala no es capaz de seguir nuestro ritmo, porque su raza tiene problemas de respiración y no puede correr tanto tiempo, se cansa pronto y no para de jadear. Luego la buscaremos y nos iremos los cuatro a jugar. De repente, el perro se separa de nosotros y corre hacia dos chicos que están sentados en el césped. Sam y yo nos dirigimos hacia allí para pedir disculpas... Bueno, lo hará mi amigo, a mí probablemente no me entiendan. Es raro, mi dálmata es muy obediente. De la enana me lo hubiera esperado, pero de él no. Sam comienza a hablar y veo que la chica responde, me siento impotente, me gustaría seguir la conversación. De repente mi mirada se cruza con la del chico... vale, mi mente se quedó en blanco un momento, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Veo que el rubio sigue hablando, por lo que no preocupo. Toco el hombro a Sam para que se acuerde de mí, no estoy seguro, pero si está intentando ligar con la chica nos podemos quedar horas aquí. El me explica con señas que ellos son Rachel y Kurt y que son parte del elenco de actores del musical que fue a ver el otro día con Quinn, una chica que es amiga nuestra desde el instituto. Aprovechan los días que viene mi hermano a verme para hacer esas cosas, ya que yo no puedo ir. Me da rabia que no puedan hacerlo más veces por mi culpa. Sin embargo, no hay manera de convencerlos de que me dejen en casa y salgan ellos al teatro, cine o discoteca. Mi amigo vuelve a hablar con la morena, por lo que yo me dedico a observar al chico. De vez en cuando participa en la conversación, pero parece que le incomoda un poco. Veo que la chica saca de su bolso un papel y un boli, escribe algo y le da el papel a Sam. Perfecto, a vuelto a ligar, ¿no hay mujer que se le resista? Puede que sea un poco estúpido de mi parte preguntarlo cuando yo mismo tuve un crush con él cuando íbamos al instituto... pero eso es otra historia. Veo que Kurt me dice adiós con la mano por lo que entiendo que el rubio se está despidiendo. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa y repito el gesto del castaño. Seguimos con el paseo.

Dos días después...

Estoy paseando con Pongo y Nala en este momento. Los llevo a los dos atados porque vamos a un parque a jugar. No es que se me vayan a escapar, ninguno de los dos se aleja mucho de mí, pero tengo miedo los coches. Los soltaré cuando lleguemos al destino, hasta entonces, no les queda otra que ir con correa. De repente, pongo comienza a tirar. No lo entiendo, Nala es la que hace esas cosas. Entonces lo veo, otra vez Kurt, cargado con una bolsa con comida. Me saluda con la mano y una sonrisa antes de acariciar a Pongo. Por supuesto, la enana no puede ser menos y se abalanza contra el chico para chuparlo y recibir sus mimos. Se incorpora y coge su teléfono y empieza a tocar la pantalla. De repente, me pasa el móvil y leo lo que ha escrito.

"Hola. Me llamo Kurt, sé que tu eres Blaine. Conozco a Pongo pero no sé nada de la otra preciosidad que os acompaña ¿Cómo se llama?"

Rápidamente escribo mi respuesta.

"Se llama Nala, tiene un año y es muy cariñosa. Te advierto que tengas cuidado con la bolsa o tendrás que volver al supermercado, no puedes poner cerca de ella comida... Es un pozo sin fondo."

Veo como se dibuja una sonrisa en su cara. Creo que se está riendo por lo que le he escrito, pero yo no puedo oírlo. Me vuelve a pasar el móvil.

"Qué vais a hacer ahora, la verdad es que tengo un rato libre y me apetece estar en vuestra compañía"

Dos meses después...

Estamos en casa Kurt, Rachel, Sam y yo. Mi amigo y la chica están en la cocina preparando unas hamburguesas para cenar mientras Kurt y yo vemos Grey's Anatomy en la televisión (gracias al que inventó los subtítulos). De repente, siento que el castaño me toca y me vuelvo. Me indica con las manos que Sam pregunta si queremos ketchup o mostaza en la cena. Así que yo respondo:

– Yo sólo mostaza.

Vuelvo mi atención a la serie y a los pocos segundos veo que Rachel está justo delante de mi. Intenta comunicarse conmigo con señas, pero no ha aprendido mucho todavía (puede que no tenga tanta motivación para aprender como el ojiazul o al menos, eso me gusta pensar). Al final viene a su rescate Sam. Me dice que están alucinando porque es la primera vez que hablo delante de ellos. Vaya, yo no me había dado cuenta. No suelo hablar, sólo lo hago con la gente que conozco y cuando no tengo otra opción, me siento más cómodo con el lenguaje de signos, pero a veces es inevitable. Se lo explico a mis nuevos amigos y ellos lo entienden. Lo único que me inquieta es que Kurt y Sam se ponen a hablar entre ellos sin acompañar con sus manos, lo que hace que yo no entienda su conversación.

Después de cenar, Kurt y yo nos ponemos a hablar. Lo hacemos muy a menudo desde que nos conocimos. Al principio escribíamos en papel, ahora ya entiende muchas palabras en lenguaje de signos, por lo que los papeles sólo los utilizamos cuando no conoce un gesto. La verdad es que me cuesta hacer amigos, sin embargo con él es muy fácil. Se levanta y coge una de las bufandas que había en el armario dónde guardamos la ropa de abrigo se acerca a mí y me ata las manos... Eso no me lo esperaba. Me dice que si quiero saber algo, que hable... Vale, eso es lo que le dijo Sam. Lo hacía hace años cuando quería que hablara. Acepto lo que él quiere y comenzamos una conversación en la que yo hablo y el gesticula.

Tres meses después...

Kurt y yo salimos a cenar a un restaurante. La verdad es que me pone triste pensar que nunca voy a poder disfrutar al verlo en la obra que trabaja. Apenas me habla de su trabajo, supongo que lo hace para no incomodarme. A veces siento deseos de besarlo, me he enamorado hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de querer una relación con él... ¿no merecería a alguien que pueda ir a verlo al teatro y esperarlo a la salida con un ramo de flores? Soy egoísta, sé que si me corresponde no lo dejaré marchar.

Después de la cena, que por cierto estaba deliciosa, mi castaño me acompañó al apartamento... es tan dulce. Lo suele hacer constantemente, pero hoy me sorprende con un beso en los labios de despedida. Estoy tan sorprendido que no reacciono. Al separarse parece incómodo, ha sido mi culpa. Cojo su mano y me acerco para besarlo. Esta vez los dos estamos en la misma sintonía. El beso se profundiza y yo no puedo pensar más. Siento como mi cuerpo tiembla. Desde la primera vez que lo vi he sentido esa atracción hacia él y ahora me encuentro en el mismísimo cielo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos con nuestros labios juntos, sólo sé que mi corazón se queja cuando nos separamos. Nos despedimos y se marcha. Esa noche nos mandamos mensajes muy cariñosos antes de dormir... bueno, yo no dormí mucho, estaba muy nervioso...

Al día siguiente...

Sam llega a casa y como siempre, viene acompañado de Rachel y Kurt. El castaño se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero la sonrisa de él me alivia mucho, sé que no habrá problemas. Una vez desaparecen nuestros amigos, realizo la tan temida pregunta. Lo hago con la voz para que entienda la importancia de lo que pregunto. "¿Sientes algo por mí?" Me sonríe y responde con gestos "Me gustas mucho, quiero que seamos novios". No puedo responder, no me salen las palabras y mis manos tiemblan por la emoción. Decido que lo mejor será actuar. Lo beso como hace mucho que no beso a nadie.

Seis meses después...

Estoy nervioso en la sala de un hospital. Kurt me convenció para que probara un implante que ha conseguido que muchos niños consiguieran oír habiendo nacidos sordos como yo. El médico es optimista y dice que no tengo nada que temer. Sin embargo, yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Me duele haberme hecho ilusiones... ¿Y si luego no funciona? Lo peor no será mi desilusión... será verla en Kurt. Sé que ya se imagina llevándome al teatro, al cine, a la discoteca, a conciertos... No quiero que sufra. Si todo funciona, ahora escucharé un sonido.

Entonces, mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos. Kurt sostiene mi mano y se gira para verme. Me suelta y me siento vacío.

– Blaine, te amo.

Escucho su voz por primera vez. Él acompaña sus palabras con las manos para que entienda lo que me está diciendo. Sabe que por mucho que pueda oírlo, no soy capaz de reconocer los sonidos. Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y no puedo contenerlas. Lo beso, no sé que más puedo hacer. No podía pensar una voz más bonita que escuchar por primera vez, ni tampoco conseguía encontrar unas palabras mejores para ese momento. La primera vez que lo puedo escuchar es la primera vez que me dice "te amo" ¿Puede existir un momento más perfecto? Lo abrazo y susurro en su oído "Yo también te amo". Noto que Kurt también está llorando. Nos separamos y le doy un casto beso en los labios. Tengo que hacerlo reír, quiero oír su risa, no su llanto... "¿Cualquiera diría que acabo de romper contigo?". Consigo mi objetivo, él empieza a reír con mi broma mientras se seca sus lágrimas y yo me siento feliz. Este momento no se me olvidará en la vida. Sé que vendrán muchos momentos en un futuro y que escucharé muchos sonidos. Sin embargo, la voz de Kurt y su amor siempre me acompañarán. Porque siempre seremos uno.

Una semana después...

Después de una semana escuchando los sonidos de mi alrededor, quiero hacer un balance. La obra en la que trabajan Kurt y Rachel es maravillosa... Los dos cantan muy bien y tienen unas voces preciosas. Mi amigo Sam por fin me ha gritado. Dice que se siente liberado. Tuvimos una discusión por una tontería, pero la utilizó para descargar todos los gritos acumulados durante todos estos años... No fue para tanto. También escuché ladrar a mis perros por primera vez. A Pongo no tardé mucho en escucharlo, pero Nala no ladró hasta que puse Jurassic Park III, no le caen muy bien los dinosaurios... Hablé por teléfono con mis padres y con mi hermano. Mi madre no paraba de llorar. Todos estaban muy felices por mí, espero poder visitarlos pronto. Fuimos de excursión al campo para escuchar a los pájaros y otros animales. Todo era nuevo para mí.

¿Cuál es mi sonido favorito? No sabría por cual decidirme, la voz de Kurt, como canta, su risa... sus gemidos cuando estamos en la cama (llamadme pervertido si queréis). Lo único que sé es que, sea lo que sea lo que me queda por descubrir, quiero hacerlo a su lado.

N/A: La historia que me inspiró este One Shot era un reportaje sobre el implante y mostraban la reacción de bebés al oír por primera vez las voces de sus madres. Me emocionó mucho verlo. Desconozco si sería posible ponérselo a una persona adulta, pero me pareció una gran idea para una historia. Espero que os guste.


End file.
